Tidewater-2
by LostinBeauty
Summary: Obito x Kakashi


**【带卡】弄潮戏水（中）**

"来玩点儿更有意思的吧？"卡卡西重新听到电话那头传来声音，同时门外也有传来听不清的说话声。

很难不觉得门外的就是电话那头的宇智波带土—但也很难相信他居然找到了自己的住处。而且在这么一个时间点出现。

只能认为这场phone sex根本就是早就计划好的"擅闯民宅"的前戏。

门那边又传来猛烈的敲门声。

"你再不开门，我就要射在你门上了…当然，我更想射在你的后门上。"

他就是一个大写的变态。

"门口都有监控的，宇智波先生。"即使本来累得不想说话，也不是很想理会他，卡卡西仍然忍不住回敬他一句。

"你终于吭声了？你刚刚射了吧，我明明让你别射的。继续插着你的按摩棒，起来给我开门，我想看你自己弄的时候都是什么样子。"

你给我闭嘴吧。卡卡西心想。电话里是一回事，现场光临又是另一回事。电话炮友就是电话炮友，见面即阳痿。

"虽然不知道你是怎么找到这里的，但是所谓phone sex炮友就只是活在电话里的，我不接受见面，也没性趣再跟你做了。"卡卡西觉得有点可惜，本来打算着至少还可以和他干半个月的。

"哦，是吗？"宇智波带土的语气中透露着奇怪的笑意，"可是我们昨天才刚见过面哦。"

"哈？"卡卡西昨天只去过招标公司，也没觉得自己见过什么人。

"虽然我还没正式和你自我介绍，但你应该记得我吧，鹿惊总经理。"

听到自己的真名，卡卡西不由得吓了一跳，身体也变得紧张起来。

鹿惊，卡卡西的真实姓名，也就是身份证上的名字。旗木卡卡西只是网络用名，就像宇智波带土也不会是他的真名。而总经理，是他在公司的职位。像这样一个字一个字地装腔作势地喊他"鹿惊总经理"，摆明了是不怀好意的调侃，昨天才见过的话肯定只有招标公司的人了。

可是卡卡西回想了一圈昨天见过的人，大家都是正经说话长相平庸的老实人，不像能这样接二连三说出无廉耻的下流话。

"你到底是谁？"卡卡西疲于猜测，并不想配合对方玩这种推理游戏。

"给你点提示吧—我姓余。"

要说昨天遇到的人谁姓余…不如说，昨天去的公司的老板就姓余。卡卡西顿时百感交集，脑子一片空白，不知道该做什么反应。

不，这也太巧了吧。这是骗子吧？虽然推理不出他怎么做到的，但总之是骗子吧。

"你到底是谁？"卡卡西的第一反应就是这样。

宇智波带土却听得想笑，居然重新问了一句一模一样的问题。传说中擅长精打细算、缜密推理的鹿惊总经理，就是这样的吗？

"你不用怀疑了。我就直说了吧—现在不开门，10分钟后你的助理就会打电话告诉你，你亲爱的招标公司已经决定和另一家公司合作，态度强硬，没得商量。大家长期以来加班加点的努力，就因为你现在不给我开门，就全部付诸东流。鹿惊总经理，这样真的好吗？"

"…你凭什么让我相信你？"如果他说的是真的，用屁眼想都知道那当然不好。但是反过来想，要是他说的是真的，那自己就等于和有长期合作机会的公司老总是炮友关系，那这生意就好谈多了，以后的财路也自然不用说。

"放心，我做好了准备。"说罢，宇智波带土拿出另一台手机，打开和助理昨晚给自己发过来的最新投标资料，用和刚刚phone sex一样的声线和语气，开始绘声绘色地朗读，这是一个色情版的有声投标工作文件。

卡卡西在计划要不一会儿他进门进到一半的时候，来一个迅雷不及掩耳的关门，把他一头撞死得了。

其实宇智波带土知道卡卡西的真实身份也是纯属偶然。难得地去一次公司视察，刚好就是接收卡卡西团队的最终投标资料的日子。其实也不能这么说，应该说，他就是知道那一天有这样的事务安排，所以才特地挑中，想来看一看招标的具体情况，以及投标团队的素质水平。

碰巧的是，宇智波带土被卡卡西的一头银发吸引，在远处假装一本正经地视察工作、慰问部下，然后不露痕迹路过，面带微笑不说话，偷偷地观察他。然后意外地发现他的声音居然有些熟悉，让身体的某个器官自然起反应的那种熟悉，于是更有兴致。

有机会的话就下手吧。本来只是这样想想而已。

结果也不知道那天工作从不出错的卡卡西哪根筋不对，在给对方留下电话的时候，居然手快写成了自己的一个非办公私人电话。没错，就是这个phone sex专用的电话。虽然卡卡西马上反应过来，并迅速撕掉那张便签，揉成一团塞到自己的裤袋里。但那串数字还是被有时异常敏锐的宇智波带土捕捉到了。

"啊，余总您怎么来了？鹿经理，介绍一下，这是余总。"部下注意到了自己，向对方介绍。

瞬间收回刚刚眼神中流露出的一丝兴奋，给出工作场合的标准微笑，以老板的姿态冷静严肃地与对方握手，不动声色地用自己手指的茧去摩擦。礼貌地与他对视，不动声色地观察他的五官，不发表任何言论。温和地看着鹿经理俯身写另一个电话号码，听他淡淡地说"抱歉，刚刚写成了我以前的号码"，内心一阵嘲笑。最后保持微笑向部下示意，"我不耽误你们，你们继续忙"，十分沉着大气地离开会议室。

转头走进洗手间，已经硬了。

5分钟后，办公室员工们收到一则群发通知：今日余总的视察工作提前结束。

—这就是影帝宇智波带土。

门终于开了。

开门的时候，宇智波带土惊讶于卡卡西的穿戴整齐。当然比不上在公司的鹿惊那样正式，但至少西裤衬衫齐全，衬衫也好好地塞进了西裤里，甚至皮带也扣好了—完全不像前一分钟还在phone sex的骚男人。

卡卡西确实不想赤身裸体地去开门，下面很湿了，不想穿内裤，就直接穿了西裤。这件西裤就是得系上皮带才不会掉下来，所以又把皮带系上去了。皮带系得太随便的话，心情又会突然烦躁，索性就好好系。既然西裤都穿得这么好了，就忍不住把衬衫也穿了。当然也得好好穿，不然又会烦躁。这样一套下来穿好了之后，卡卡西才意识过来—现在自己看起来衣衫整齐，但是其实没穿内裤，体液直接流到西裤—反而更色情了吧？

一会儿宇智波带土脱自己的衣服的时候发现了这一点，一定又会一脸得瑟地说脏话。想到这点，卡卡西就觉得格外不爽。

"你还真他妈人模狗样…哦？还是说，穿着是为了让我脱吗？那你真的太贴心了，我还就真喜欢脱掉这些人模狗样的西装。"宇智波带土一边关门，一边眼神没离开过卡卡西地仔细打量他，又一边已经上手，两手揪住卡卡西的衣领将他转了个向，逼着他靠着门，开始亲吻他那让自己很在意的柔软的银发。

"你他妈才人模狗样。不知道你的部下们知道自己的老板是这样的变态会有何感想。"卡卡西低着头，因为刚才的高潮脸上还是一片潮红。也可能因为皮肤白的人脸红起来特别明显，特别可爱。当他的脸蛋这样出现在宇智波带土的视线中时，刚刚因中场休息淡去的性欲又重新燃起，猛烈燃烧。

"我？不，你误会了，我是人模屌样。"宇智波带土顺着卡卡西的头发亲他的脸颊，伸出舌头舔舐。卡卡西被湿润的触感吓到，稍有抵触地嗯一两声，反而让宇智波带土刹不住车。突然他看到了卡卡西下巴的痣，不自觉地温柔地吻了下去。

并没有真的和哪个男人做过爱，女人也没有。自然地想到潜规则的好处，也只是出于职场经验的合理推断。经验尚浅，刚自慰完，压迫的空间，这让很快卡卡西又重新站了起来。—只有那里站了起来，腿还是软的。

让卡卡西意外的是，感觉整张脸都要被宇智波带土啃完了，他们却没有接吻。这个色情狂魔跳过了嘴唇，直接到了脖颈。

虽说卡卡西没有什么特别的期待，但他仍有些意外—为什么要跳过嘴唇。卡卡西猜测，是他耐不住想先干下面，还是想留一手一会儿有别的玩法。卡卡西被自己的猜测吓到了，变态是能这么高效传染的吗？

"等等，本来如果你是全裸的话，当然直接按倒就干，但既然衣服穿得这么整齐我就不能这么干了。"宇智波带土正解开衬衫第二个纽扣，突然觉得这不符合自己的做派。

宇智波带土丝毫不理会卡卡西是否腿软，让他指路将他拽到书房，在客厅还不忘逼着卡卡西蹲下拿上跳蛋。

宇智波带土背靠着书房的大书柜，他让卡卡西背对着自己在自己的身前。看似柔情似水的back hug，宇智波带土的脑子里想的东西和柔情可没有半点关系。他的老二此刻无比肿胀，任由其顶着卡卡西的屁眼，继续变大变热。卡卡西有些难受。

他埋头啃咬卡卡西白皙的脖颈，时而舔舐时而亲吻。他的双手有条不紊地一个一个解开衬衫扣子，抽出衣摆时却有些粗暴。他用手往下按卡卡西的头，示意他往前俯身，屁股往后翘，然后帮他抽走皮带。一只手玩弄着乳头，旋转挤压，寻找让他更敏感的玩法，另一只手终于往大腿之间探索。

卡卡西突然感到被顶了一下，身后的某个东西突然更大了。

"你居然没有穿内裤？"宇智波带土惊了，手一伸进去就湿了，里面都是方才phone sex的成果。"亏我还夸你人模狗样的，却是个名副其实的骚逼…"他凑到卡卡西耳边轻声说，色情与变态的气息喷射到耳朵里，"你知道你下面有多湿吗？你都是这样去上班的吗，鹿惊总经理。"

"妈的闭嘴…"卡卡西一阵羞耻，又不愿意多费口舌解释，反正总会被怼回来。

"哈哈，我倒想先让你下面的嘴闭上。"

面前就是书桌，东西摆放得很整齐。卡卡西应该是个严谨自律的…禁欲的人吧。一想到这点，宇智波带土只想把他搞得乱七八糟。他决定放弃多余的调情，直接将卡卡西按倒在书桌上。他一只手扶住卡卡西的腰，另一只手利落地脱下他的西裤。

西裤的里面已经全变成黏黏的了，宇智波带土故意用裤子蹭卡卡西的腿，然后坏心眼地说："感受一下，这是你的精液。"他跪下来，将卡卡西的屁股往前推，直到他的前端顶住桌子。他用两手扶住卡卡西大腿根部外侧，从刚刚蹭精液的地方开始，一直舔到菊部。

卡卡西震惊了，因为觉得很脏，于是觉得无比羞耻，甚至生出负罪感。他感觉到宇智波带土的舌头在自己的屁眼里打转搅动，刚刚才扩张完的小穴因为紧张而又开始收缩。当舌头的形状也好温度也好，刺激到了某些点的时候，小穴的收缩更加明显，呻吟声也如期而至。

"嗯，感觉来得很快嘛。对我的舌头这么满意吗？"宇智波带土轻轻坏笑，又改成用手指扩张，直接插进两根手指，引得毫无准备的卡卡西冒出一尖声呻吟。宇智波带土甚是满意，很快就变成三根手指，同时另一只手去拿放到的跳蛋，然后不吭一声地放开手指，先开到最强震动，再将跳蛋放了进去。

动作普通自然得就像一个天真的孩子，轻轻握拳，侧对自己，将一条方形丝巾慢慢戳进拳洞中，最后完整塞入，愉快地准备展示自己刚学会的魔术。

"很顺利地进去了呢，卡卡西。不愧是刚刚玩过自己，不如以后做爱，你都先在我面前自己做一遍吧。腿软在我面前插着那傻逼按摩棒，然后再哭着求我干你，哭着说你要我。我想看这样的画面呢。"

承受震动进入的跳蛋的卡卡西可就不像普通的天真孩子，他的额头开始冒汗，舒服得有眼泪在眼眶里打转，他不甘于宇智波带土粗言秽语的挑拨，想要强忍自己的叫声，却禁不住仍有漏音。

这样的漏音却仍宇智波带土更觉得他分外可爱。他站起来，脱掉上衣，赤裸上身，往下俯身，拉高卡卡西的衬衫，整个上半身直接压在卡卡西身上，肤色差值分明得格外色情。

"说两句吧，让我听你的声音。"他凑到卡卡西耳边轻声发动低音炮攻击。

"…啊…呵呵…跟你这种变态说多两句都浪费人生。"卡卡西平常是个很温和的人，但面对宇智波带土，总是忍不住能怼一句就一句。

"哟呵，不愿意多说两句倒是愿意多干两发。你话说得不多，叫得倒是不少啊，你没听到吗？"宇智波带土佩服卡卡西，冷淡之中挟带骚气，让人不爽还叫人勃起。一边这样想着，他一边拉开裤链，掏出自己引以为傲的已经挺拔肿胀的老二。

"你就…"卡卡西开了个头，却迟迟不说后半句。

"嗯？我就怎么，你想说什么？"

"…只打算用跳蛋吗？"宇智波带土注意到身下的小白人眼睛里的水气，以及嘴角不自知流出的一点唾液，潮红的脸颊，全都藏在那一头柔软的银发之下。

太美了。想捧在手心、抱在怀里，又想摧毁。

"这样的台词是犯规的哦，卡卡西。"宇智波带土抓住卡卡西的手，张开双臂撑着桌子，卡卡西的手被自己的大手压着。他微微抬起自己的上半身，低头吻卡卡西的背，下半身直接捅进小穴之中，猛烈地抽插，一下一下将跳蛋顶得更深，一下一下地将之前phone sex的假想变成真实。"我要干死你。"上半身的温柔与下半身的粗暴形成鲜明对比，做爱的时候都形同一个矛盾体。

"好…大…好…热…啊…"宇智波带土的肉棒比按摩棒大多了，跳蛋和肉棒的双重攻击让卡卡西一时失声，说每个字都断断续续。他的手被压得很痛，但是后穴的刺激让他顾不过来，自己的前端跟着一下一下地顶撞着厚重的书桌。每个部分都被压迫得生疼，腰下却仍然传来舒服的快感。

"嗯…啊…嗯…嗯…啊…"双方的呻吟与喘息声交叠，配合下体交合、跳蛋震动的声音，闭上眼睛的瞬间，脑子就被这些淫靡之音填满。

"我突然想起来一个问题。"宇智波带土满意地看着自己身下晃动的胴体，欣赏着他们之间的交合之处，又突发奇想："倒是不知道你的部下们，知道自己的经理是这样的骚货，会有何感想？会不会想要一起合伙密谋强奸了你呢？特别是如果他们有一天发现你是个不穿内裤上班，一被开放就满脸淫荡的骚货。"

宇智波带土的话让卡卡西一惊，小穴突然收缩。

"哈哈，别这么紧张。"宇智波带土将卡卡西的双手摆过他的头顶，用自己的一只手压住，另一只手抓起他的衬衫，罩住他的脑袋。双手按压得用力，却又同时温柔地舔舐着卡卡西突起的肩胛骨。

"放心吧，我不会让这种事发生的。我决不会让你受别人欺负。"

宇智波带土说出这句话的时候，下身的抽动是停住的。感受着肩胛骨被温柔的舔舐，卡卡西一时愣住了。突然觉得心脏的地方像融化的雪糕一样往外化，突然又觉得揪心。

抽插的动作在下一秒又继续了。卡卡西不知道当时的停顿是宇智波带土的有心还是无意，发生得太过突然和迅速，他多么擅于思考推断的大脑也想不清楚。

宇智波带土退出身来，将跳蛋拔了出来，卡卡西下身一阵刺激，双腿更加酥软。"你下面已经一团糟了，我来让你更糟糕一点吧，卡卡西。" 宇智波带土重新进去，因为跳蛋的助力，比第一次进去明显通畅许多。

宇智波带土做腻了这个姿势。他将卡卡西的双手反剪到背后，一只手控制住，另一只手仍然将衬衫罩过卡卡西的头，隔着衣物捂住他的口鼻，强制让他向后仰头。他似乎将卡卡西当作一个柔软的玩具，粗暴地将他扭曲，想听他的哭腔、他的求救、他的挣扎。

"让我们一起到达顶峰吧，卡卡西。"他拿住卡卡西的一只手，明显已经没有多余的力气。他将卡卡西的手放到分身上，自己的手覆在他的手上，帮他一起，配合着自己抽动的节奏撸动起来。卡卡西的呼吸困难，几乎窒息，身体高度紧张，受到更高的刺激。他的另一只手本能地想去掰开宇智波带土捂住自己的手，但因无力，只能脱力扶住他的手腕。

在剧烈的抽插之下，卡卡西达到了今日的第二次高潮，射到面前整洁的书桌上，甚至溅到台灯上，弄脏了一些文件，成功达到了某位看不惯严谨自律的变态的目的。而宇智波带土在终于尝到了甜美果实后，经过一番口干舌燥的折腾，终于全数射在了卡卡西的里面。

双方累得躺下，卡卡西更是瘫成一团，身体止不住地痉挛。

"先好好休息一下吧，你果然很棒。"宇智波带土整理好他的衣服，让他倒在自己身上，侧头亲吻他的银发。

"我既然是开车来的，当然是准备了许多奖励你的好玩意儿。"

对宇智波带土来说，美好的周六才刚刚开始。

TBC


End file.
